


As Boundless As The Sea

by blythechild



Series: Illustrations/Fan Art [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aliens, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, Illustrated, Illustrations, M/M, Rescue, Spaceships, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blythechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan art illustration created for the 2013 Supernatural/J2 Big Bang on Livejournal.</p><p>These characters aren't mine, but this illustration sure is, so don't steal it or repost it elsewhere without permission please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Boundless As The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> RPF isn't my thing at all, but Cherie_Morte's summary was so cracky and contained so many raw elements of fantastic that I decided to close my eyes and pretend that her J2 story (with tentacles!) was actually a SPN story (with tentacles!). [Go check it out](http://infatuated-ink.livejournal.com/86261.html) . It's amazing what I can talk myself into...


End file.
